El gryffindor que hay en tu interior
by Shirokyandi
Summary: Llegadas las vacaciones es el momento de poner a prueba los vínculos entre una pareja.


¡Hola! Este es el primer fest en el que participo, y soy toda una novata en este mundillo. Pero he puesto todas mis ganas en escribir esta historia.

Antes de nada pido disculpas por cualquier fallo de ortografía, que este fic está sin betear. Así que nada, espero que podáis disculparme por esto, y nada más, que disfrutéis de la lectura.

Cualquier comentario, opinión y críticas constructivas serán muy bien recibidas.

¡Ah! Y para la autora del prompt: espero que este fic sea algo parecido a lo que tenías en mente. O por lo menos que pases un rato ameno con el :)

¡Gracias!

* * *

**Prompt:**

**Clima/Estación:** Verano, calor insoportable y mucho viento debido a incendios forestales próximos.  
**Mundo Mágico o Muggle:**: Muggle  
**Rating máximo:**: todo lo que puedan dar  
**Objeto/Palabra/Frases:**: Draco Malfoy, un GPS, y su tremendo orgullo que no le permite pedir indicaciones, son una pésima combinación.  
**Actividades:**: Perdidos llegan a un pueblito pequeño con sus costumbres y tradiciones, en lo posible que sean muy supersticiosos lo que les acarree un buen de problemas y situaciones.  
**Situaciones que realmente NO quieres en el fic:**: nada en particular  
**Preferencias/ Notas:**: consideren el incendio forestal

* * *

Draco Malfoy no era alguien a quien le sobrase la paciencia. Hacía falta muy poco para conseguir que esta se le acabase, y empezase a maldecir a todo aquel a su alrededor. Sin embargo, era tan bueno en su trabajo que a sus superiores no les quedaba más remedio que aguantar ese carácter difícil.

Mientras siguiese suministrando las mejores pociones para San Mungo, le consentirían esos ataques verbales al resto de sus compañeros. Además, no solo era un genio en su trabajo, gracias a ese ambiente gélido que provocaba a su alrededor había conseguido reducir el absentismo laboral entre los trabajadores a niveles nunca vistos. Porque pobre del que se atreviera a dejar su puesto por un simple resfriado. Para Draco, su vida era las pociones, y no había nada que pudiese apartarle de esos frascos y probetas, ya pudiera estar sufriendo viruela de Dragón o Spattergroit.

Aunque últimamente parecía que el rubio estaba llegando a su límite: en una sola semana dos compañeros habían solicitado una baja por depresión, después de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad en medio de la elaboración de una poción pimentónica. Y solo porque habían empezado a revolver la poción en el sentido contrario. Algo inaudito para Draco, pues todas las pociones que salían de su laboratorio tenían que estar completamente perfectas.

En momentos como estos, era cuando a sus superiores no les quedaba más remedio que activar la señal de alarma: llamar a la única persona con la habilidad de apaciguar a la fiera rubia, alguien que le calmase los humos y se lo llevase de vacaciones. Era el turno de llamar al héroe del Mundo Mágico.

Este procedimiento tan particular tuvo su origen el día en el que encontraron a Harry Potter en la salida de San Mungo, esperando por Draco. Todo el mundo supuso que sería una misión de los aurores, que requerirían la ayuda de uno de sus pocionistas, pues no era la primera vez que se producía este tipo de cooperaciones. Pero, lo raro de todo esto, es que no se hubiera hecho ninguna petición oficial o concertado cita alguna.

Sin embargo, cuando estas esperas en la puerta se empezaban a repetir con relativa asiduidad, les quedó claro que ahí había algo más allá de una mera relación profesional.

Si a esto le sumaron las sonrisas que ponía Draco, relajando ese ceño fruncido que llevaba de manera permanentemente dentro del hospital, acabaron por descubrir que esos dos eran parejas.

Y ese descubrimiento fue la clave para encontrar una solución al problema con el pocionistas más conflictivo y agresivo de todos los tiempos.

Desde ese día, cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado tensas para el ambiente laboral, hacían una pequeña llamada al centro de aurores, para solicitar un servicio especial.

Mientras Draco no sospechara de esta pequeña estratagema no iba a pasar nada, y Harry… bueno, digamos que si le daban semanas de vacaciones a cuenta de calmar a su pareja no se iba a quejar demasiado. Claro que le gustaba su trabajo, sí, pero entre sus horarios tan caóticos y el trabajo de Draco, no disponían de mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

Y así es como nos encontramos en el principio de esta historia, en pleno mes de julio, la época perfecta para salir a la calle y disfrutar del buen tiempo, una época en la que todas esas alergias latentes en el cuerpo de los magos y brujas salían a la superficie. Atiborrando las salas de espera de San Mungo con pacientes enfermos e innumerables pedidos de pociones alergénicas.

Un verdadero caos e infinidad de horas extras para evitar una hecatombe en el hospital, lo que hacía que los nervios de Draco estuviesen a flor de piel.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la ciudad, una lechuza oficial dejaba un sobre en la mesa del despacho del jefe de los aurores. Dentro, una carta escrita en persona por el director de San Mungo, solicitaba poner en marcha el plan de emergencia.

Después de unos minutos, el joven pero prometedor auror Potter, se presentaba en la oficina de su superior, para obedecer las nuevas órdenes de esta misión.

—Potter, alégrese, después de terminar su informe puede irse a su casa y empezar sus vacaciones.

—¿Ya no aguantan más? —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. Aún estamos a principios de mes… pensaba echar una mano esta semana con los nuevos cadetes…

—Me temo que si Malfoy continúa un días más acabará por explotar la planta entera, o eso es lo que dice el director. Maldito crío —murmuró por lo bajo—. En fin, lo de siempre, espero que tenga en mente todo este trato especial que tenemos con usted, y a la vuelta siga cumpliendo con su deber —farfulló, malhumorado.

No podía dudar de la calidad ni infravalorar los resultados de las pociones que hacía el equipo de Malfoy, pues muchos de sus aurores estaban vivos gracias a ellas. Pero no le hacía gracia prescindir de una de las promesas de la academia, y menos por lo que él llamaba "rabietas de niño pequeño". Ya se lo tendrían que compensar en el siguiente pedido de provisiones.

—Venga, Potter, ya puede irse antes de que me arrepienta de esto —y le despidió con un gesto vago hacia la puerta, para volver su atención a los documentos de su mesa.

—Adiós, señor. Y gracias.

Tras cerrar la puerta del despacho se fue hasta su departamento, para recoger sus cosas y despedirse de sus compañeros, quienes entre bromas le echaban en cara sus condiciones especiales y le deseaban suerte aguantando a su pareja.

Esa misma tarde, Draco llegó relativamente temprano de su turno, para encontrarse con que Harry también había llegado pronto a Grimmauld Place.

—¡Qué pronto has llegado hoy, Draco! ¿Todo bien en el hospital?

El gruñido que dejó escapar el rubio como respuesta fue más que aclaratorio. En menos de tres segundos empezó otro de los ya comunes episodios de furia.

—¡Esos inútiles! ¡No saben ni leer las malditas instrucciones! Pero ¿qué les han enseñado en la academia? ¡Hasta los alumnos de Hogwarts podrían hacerlo mejor!

—Bueno, Draco, igual tienen demasiado trabajo y se agobian, no los presiones tanto —los intentó justificar, el moreno.

—Potter, créeme que hasta tú lo harías mejor que ellos… Imagínate cuán grave es su ineptitud.

—¡Oye! Perdona por no haber nacido con tus habilidades inhatas, oh gran Draco —contraatacó, mordaz.

—Va, déjalo, Potter. Ya he discutido demasiado por hoy, Merlín, cualquier día los maldigo con algo, te lo prometo, y tendrán que curarse con eso que ellos llaman poción de calidad excelente… A ver si así se toman su trabajo en serio —y volvió a resoplar.

—Pues venga, cámbiate y te espero en la cocina, que ya he hecho la cena.

—Espera un momento, ¿ya está hecha? ¿Hace cuánto que has llegado?

—Hace dos horas, mi jefe me ha dado vacaciones… —soltó como si nada.

A Draco se le cambió la cara al instante.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto han ido corriendo a llorarle al director? Merlín, estoy batiendo mi propio récord —dijo, relamiéndose del gusto.

—Tal vez si fueras más suave con ellos…

—¿Y perder mi puesto del chico malo del hospital? Harry, pensé que me conocías mejor —y le guiñó un ojo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, aún no se daba acostumbrado a esos aires de prepotencia de su novio. —No tienes remedio alguno, que lo sepas.

—Y aún así me quieres… Eres tú el que está mal de la cabeza, Harry —sonrió—. Venga, subo un momento y hablamos de las vacaciones.

Si llegaran a saber en el hospital y en la academia que Draco era consciente de estos chanchullos internos, se le acabarían en un instante estas escapadas, pensó Harry.

Una vez de vuelta en la cocina, el moreno le propuso su idea:

—Podríamos irnos lejos, ¿qué dices? Fuera de Inglaterra, quiero decir.

—Mm, ¿y a dónde? ¿Te apetece volver a Francia? Cuando era pequeño fui con mis padres a un balneario exclusivo para magos, era todo de la máxima calidad y …

—Para, para —le interrumpió—. No vamos a volver a Francia hasta dentro de una buena temporada, ¿hace falta recordar nuestra última visita a Paris? —preguntó Harry, entrecerrando los ojo.

Draco mostró una sonrisa libidinosa con sus labios. —Venga, Potter, como si no hubieras disfrutada esa noche en la Torre Eiffel…

—Claro… si no fuera porque nos han vetado el acceso por escándalo público.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien no me dejó echarles un _obliviate_ a esos turistas muggles —comentó, burlón.

— Menudo ejemplo de auror sería si te hubiese permitido hacer eso, ¿no crees?

—Habla el que siempre ha cumplido con las reglas a raja tabla, ¿verdad? —se rió, tratando de recordar cuáles no se habría saltado a lo largo de toda su vida—. En fin, estoy seguro de que a esos muggles les gustó el espectáculo…

Mientras Draco seguía perdido en sus recuerdos parisinos, Harry, dejándole por caso perdido, empezó a poner la mesa. Una vez sentados, el uno enfrente del otro, empezaron a picotear un poco de pastel de carne y una ensalada.

El moreno, entre bocado y bocado, seguía dándole vueltas a su idea en la cabeza.

—Este año me apetece hacer algo diferente, déjame escoger a mí el destino, ¿vale?

—Si estás sugiriendo ir a una playa turística llena de paletos, acompañados de la comadreja y Granger, ahórrate la pregunta.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, dando por imposible a Draco. La relación entre este y Ron había mejorado, podían comportarse decentemente cuando coincidían en el mismo cuarto con sus respectivas parejas. Pero, por separado, siempre soltaban alguna pulla que otra. Como era algo que hacían los dos, sabía que no podía reprochárselo a Draco.

—Venga, Harry —dándole un pequeño toque en la pierna con el pie— soy todo oído a tu proposición—. No iban a discutir antes de irse de vacaciones, y menos por culpa de Weasley.

—¿Qué te parecería ir a España?

—¿España? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Sí, nunca has estado allí, ¿verdad?

—Pues la verdad es que no, ¿por qué te ha dado por ese país?

—No sé… te parecerá una tontería, pero los Dursley siempre decían de comprarse una casa en la costa mediterránea, o en las Islas Baleares.

Draco sabía que el tema de Harry y sus tíos era algo peliagudo. No había problema si se metía con sus valores de gryffindor, pero hacer bromas a costa de la infancia de Potter era un tema tabú. Apreciaba demasiado la relación con el moreno como para echarla a perder por piques de niño pequeño.

—¿Y qué me propones para hacer en España? ¿Algún complejo turístico de lujo o una comunidad de magos?

Harry dejó escapar una sonrisa. —No, había pensado en algo muy distinto… Hermione me había comentado de un pequeño pueblo cerca de Valencia: solitario, con vistas y rutas de senderismo.

—¿Quieres que nos encerremos en un pueblucho en medio del monte? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos, desechando la mera proposición.

—Hay muchos otros sitios donde alojarse aparte de un hotel lujoso en una ciudad, Draco. Permíteme que le enseñe a tu culo aristocrático un nuevo destino donde hospedarse. Según Hermione es lo que se llama "casa rural con encanto".

—¿Y qué es eso de encanto para Granger? —interrogó, con desconfianza.

—Camas con dosel, paredes de piedra, chimeneas… Vamos, te sentirás casi como en tu querida sala común de Slytherin.

—Para ser algo muggle no suena demasiado mal. ¿Habrá una botella de Champagne en la habitación esperándonos? ¿Y bombones?

—Es España, Champagne no creo. Pero seguro que tendrán alguna bebida y dulces de la región.

—Mm, ¿y podremos quedarnos en cama hasta el medio día?

—¿Y a la tarde hacer alguna ruta por la montaña? —contraatacó, Harry.

—Si lo acompañas de un masaje en los pies a la vuelta, tenemos trato —de pronto, el rubio se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle—. Espera un momento, ¿tú sabes hablar español?

—Pues no demasiado, la verdad. Solo lo poco que estudié cuando estaba en el colegio muggle —explicó, Harry—. Pero tú sí que sabes, ¿no?

Draco miró hacia un lado, como si quisiera cambiar de tema —En la familia Malfoy siempre nos hemos esforzado en dominar más de un idioma, como francés e italiano, pero nunca he estudiado español.

—Vaya, yo supuse que sí sabrías, con toda esa enseñanza de alta alcurnia de la que presumías en Hogwarts… —Harry no pudo evitar dejar asomar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues nada, ya veré cómo te manejas tú solito para hablar en España —comentó, Draco, con los brazos cruzados—. Ya he hecho yo de interprete en muchas ocasiones, por una vez que seas tú el que lo haga no va a pasar nada…—y le fulminó con la mirada, al ver que Harry solo sonreía con más ganas.

—Vale, Draco, intentaré no herir tu orgullo —comentó, en tono burlón—. Venga, vamos a disfrutar de estas vacaciones, ya lo verás

—Eso espero, Potter.

* * *

Después de pedirle el teléfono de la casa rural a Hermione y hacerse entender con un español muy básico, ya tenían echas las reservas para su pequeña escapada a la Sierra de Calderona, en Valencia. Ahora sólo quedaba escoger un medio de transporte. Lo más fácil sería coger un avión hasta la ciudad más cercana y de ahí al pueblo en un autobús. El único problema sería explicárselo a Draco.

—Espera, ¿pretendes que nos metamos en una cosa metálica con alas? ¿Sin magia?

—Sí, es lo que hacen los muggles, ellos viajan en avión con mucha frecuencia.

—Pero, ¿no se caen nunca?

—No… Aunque a veces ocurre algún accidente. Pero es más probable que yo pueda ganarle a Ron en una partida de ajedrez, antes de que se caiga un avión. —se apresuró en corregir su primera frase.

—Bueno, no sé, déjame pensármelo —dijo Draco, poco receptivo.

Al día siguiente, volvió a llegar a casa un poco antes que Harry. Mientras esperaba por este, decidió encender ese chisme, llamado televisión, que había instalado el moreno hace poco en la casa. Le había costado entender el mecanismo de la varita extraña esa con la que había que apuntar al aparato, pero una vez entendido el truco, era muy fácil de manejar. Además, si los muggles saben hacerlo funcionar, el no tendría que tener ningún problema.

Un par de minutos y habiendo pasado por todos los canales, no había encontrado nada interesante. No podía entender cómo Harry podía encontrarle el gusto a eso. Estaba decidido a apagar la televisión cuando, de repente, unas imágenes de esa cosa llamada avión, de la que le había hablado Harry, salieron en la pantalla. Así que se acomodó en el sofá y se limitó a ver qué decían de esa máquina extraña.

Cuando Harry regresó a casa se encontró a Draco más pálido de lo habitual, esperándolo en la cocina, con una cara llena de angustia.

—¡Me has mentido! ¡Los aviones sí se caen! Se estropean sus motores, pierden las alas y caen al océano. ¡Yo no quiero volar en avión! —exclamó, horrorizado.

—Eh, tranquilo, a ver, ¿qué estás diciendo? —le agarró por los hombros, para intentar que se calmara.

—Lo he visto en la televisión esa. ¡Los aviones se caen!

—¿Has estado viendo la tele? ¿No decías que no te gustaba ese aparato que hace ruido?

—Ahora eso no importa, Potter. ¡Ese avión se caía y la gente se moría! No estoy tan loco como para desperdiciar mi vida.

—¿Ha ocurrido un accidente aéreo?

—¡Sí! Y los únicos supervivientes se quedaban atrapados en una isla, y no tenían comida suficiente, y había unos señores con pintas raras… ¡Qué se los querían comer!

Harry, que estaba flipando aún más con cada frase de Draco, tuvo la ligera sospecha de que ahí estaba pasando algo. Vale que de vez en cuando haya accidentes, pero islas desiertas… ¿caníbales? No tenía sentido.

—Draco… ¿No habrás visto una película?

Este se quedó en silencio. Harry, volviendo a respirar con normalidad, le explicó que lo que pasaba en la tele no siempre era real, que muchas cosas eran ficticias.

—Me da igual —dijo Draco, obtuso en su postura—. Yo no pienso subirme a un avión.

Como el rubio no iba a ceder, la única alternativa que les quedaba era llegar a al punto de aparición más cercano, y luego alquilar un coche para llegar hasta su destino.

Draco también tenía sus dudas en cuanto a lo del coche, puesto que aún no se había atrevido a montar en uno con Harry, pese a llevar este más de 2 años con experiencia. Pero prefería eso antes de fiarse de un autobús conducido por muggles.

Tras informarse de los puntos más cercanos en el departamento de Transporte Mágico Internacional, hicieron su reserva para usar un trasladador hasta Madrid, donde les esperaría un colaborador del ministerio, que ejercía de enlace internacional entre ambos países.

Al día siguiente ya estaban en la zona asignada, y agarraron un patito de goma que les trasladó hasta su destino: un pequeño punto en el aeropuerto de Barajas, en la terminal 4, invisible para los muggles. Donde efectivamente estaba un joven mago de piel morena que les dio la bienvenida.

En el mismo aeropuerto alquilaron un coche en una empresa muggle, que trabajaba con magos en la trastienda. Una vez firmado todo y pagado el importe convenido, les dieron las llaves de un Seat Ibiza rojo, que estaba aparcado en el garaje.

Se despidieron del joven hasta dentro de una semana, donde él les haría entrega del traslador que les llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Una vez solos se dirigieron hacia el coche, donde Draco tendría que enfrentarse al primer reto de sus vacaciones.

—Sube, Draco —y le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Esa extraña máquina con ruedas no le causaba confianza alguna. Sabía que lo usaban los muggles todos los días, pero eso no lo servía en lo más mínimo para tranquilizarse.

Sin embargo, una vez dentro y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, abandonó todo el miedo y empezó a preguntar por todos esos aparatos extraños del interior.

¿Quién había dicho que los miembros de la casa Slytherin no eran curiosos?

Tras una breve explicación de para qué servían todas esas cosas raras, como el cuenta kilómetros, los pedales o la palanca de cambios, Harry se dispuso a encender el coche con el mando que le habían dado en la empresa de alquiler.

"Bienvenidos, soy su asistente de conducción." —se escuchó decir a una voz femenina.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Draco se sobresaltó en su asiento.

"Por favor, indique la dirección de su destino" —volvió a decir esa extraña voz.

—¡Harry! ¿Hay un muggle aquí dentro? —preguntó, horrorizado.

Pero este solo pudo reír a carcajadas, ante la cara de pavor del rubio. Tendría que haberle prevenido, antes de montar en el coche.

—Tranquilo, Draco, es solo el GPS —trató de calmarlo, aunque solo consiguió que este le lanzase una mirada furibunda.

—¿GPS? ¿Qué cojones es un GPS? —volvió a preguntar, aún más nervioso.

—Es un asistente, una máquina. Te va indicando el camino a tomar.

—Pero ¿cómo sabe a dónde vamos?

—Le indicas las coordenadas y ella calcula la ruta.

—Mmm, ¿es como un _oriéntame_?

—Algo así —tratar de explicárselo de otra manera sería una misión imposible.

"Por favor, indique la dirección de su destino" —volvió a repetir el GPS.

—Pues es algo molesta y entrometida, ¿va a estar hablando todo el rato? —se quejó, el rubio.

—Una vez la programemos solo hablará cuando haga falta hacer un cambio de dirección.

—¿Sabes hacer eso? ¿Te lo enseñaron en la academia de coches?—Draco volvió a pensar que todo esto era una autentica locura, depender de una máquina muggle no podría traer nada bueno.

—No, Draco, pero no creo que sea muy complicado. El tío Vernon tenía algo parecido, aunque no tan moderno.

El slytherin se tuvo que morder la lengua, pensando que si era algo parecido a lo que tenían esos muggles en concreto era motivo suficiente por el que desconfiar.

—¿Por qué no pediste en la tienda que lo programaran? Ofrecer un servicio incompleto… ¡qué vergüenza!

—Porque se programa una vez dentro del coche —le dijo Harry, empezando a cansarse—. Anda, déjame a mí, tú no te preocupes.

Tras manipular durante unos minutos el aparato ya tenía todo listo para ponerse en marcha.

"Ha iniciado su ruta".

—Ves, ya está todo hecho, ¡empezamos el viaje! —y pisó los pedales, para salir del garaje.

"Por favor, siga por esta carretera durante un kilómetro".

"Por favor, en la próxima rotonda, tome la quinta salida".

La primera hora del viaje fue bastante agradable, solo con las pequeñas intervenciones del GPS, indicándole a Harry los cambios que tenía que ir haciendo. Aunque a Draco le parecía que la máquina esa no se callaba nunca.

"Por favor, en la siguiente salida, si es posible, de la vuelta".

—¿Cómo que de la vuelta? ¿Se ha estropeado? ¿No decías que esto era útil? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Espera un segundo, seguro que esta carretera es nueva. Ya volverá a calcular la ruta

"Por favor, de la vuelta ahora".

—Para no saberse el camino me parece un poco prepotente el GPS este… —comentó Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

—Dale tiempo, a veces no reciben bien las señales —Harry intentaba ser todo lo optimista posible, para que Draco se relajase.

"Siga por este carril durante más de veinte kilómetros."

—Ves, ya estamos bien otra vez.

Pasados unos minutos parecía que ya no habría más interrupciones, pero Draco, que nunca había viajado durante tanto tiempo seguido, salvo en el Expreso de Hogwarts, se empezaba a aburrir.

—¡Eh! Harry, Harry, tengo calor, ¿no puedes hacer algo?

—Abre la ventana.

…

—Harry, ¿cómo se abre?

Este se giró hacia su derecha, viendo como Draco trataba, inútilmente, de bajar la ventana con sus manos.

—Oh, perdona —dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa—. Hay un botón al lado del apoya brazos, con eso se baja o se sube. Es muy fácil.

—Fácil si me lo hubieras explicado antes… ¡Mira! ¡Baja sola! —Draco ya tenía una nueva distracción. Y se pasó los siguientes minutos subiendo y bajando la ventana.

"Señal de GPS perdida".

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —preguntó el rubio, molesto.

—Habrá sido alguna nube, espera a que volvamos a pasar por un claro, y ya verás como vuelve a funcionar.

—Si tú lo dices… —comentó, en voz baja.

"Señal de GPS encontrada".

Y Harry le mostró a su copiloto una sonrisa de esas que significan "te lo dije".

Pasada otra hora de viaje ya estaban lejos de Madrid, circulando por una carretera rodeada de campos de cultivo.

—Harry… esta zona me suena, creo que por aquí ya hemos pasado.

—Esto es todo igual, Draco. Campos y más campos, ¿cómo vas a diferenciarlo?

—Yo te digo que sí, que tengo buena memoria visual —dijo, con orgullo.

Harry miró para la pantalla del GPS, por si había algún mensaje o se había equivocado en algún momento.

—Si hubiese tomado algún camino mal el GPS habría dicho algo, pero lleva mucho tiempo en silencio, así que no creo que estemos perdidos.

—A saber si se ha estropeado o algo… De todas formas casi mejor que siga en silencio, esa voz empezaba a levantarme dolor de cabeza —se quejó, Draco.

Pasados unos minutos todo seguía igual: más y más campos, cada uno igual que el anterior. Estaba resultando un paisaje de lo más monótono.

—Vamos, me estoy aburriendo —resopló, con fastidio—. ¿Este trasto no puede ir más rápido?

—No, no puede —le contestó Harry, de manera seca, para ver si su compañero entendía la indirecta.

—¿Y si le aplicamos un hechizo?

—Por enésima vez, Draco, no es bueno modificar los objetos muggles. Nos arriesgamos a que deje de funcionar, quedándonos aquí parados, ¿te apetece arriesgarte? Si tanto te aburres podríamos haber ido en avión —comentó, con recochineo.

Draco se tuvo que morder la boca, no reconocería que estaban en esa situación en buena parte por su culpa.

—Bueno, pero me sigo aburriendo igualmente, ¿no tiene algo con lo que distraerse este chisme?—señaló al GPS.

—Se llama GPS, ya te lo he dicho. Y solo nos indica el camino a tomar —se le estaba empezando a acabar la paciencia, y no quería empezar a discutir el primer día de vacaciones. Todo lo que le faltaba de paciencia a Harry le sobraba en tozudez a Draco.

—Pues mira que es cutre. Ya que tenemos que escucharla podía cantar o algo. Aunque menuda voz más chillona la que le han puesto, ¿es así como creen que hablamos los ingleses? Me pregunto quién habrá puesto su voz.

Al momento, Harry empezó a reírse a carcajadas, olvidándose del mal humor que se empezaba a formar dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Y ahora de que te ríes? Tarado…—preguntó Draco, mirándolo con recelo.

—¿No te recuerda a alguien? —preguntó, entre risas.

—Pues no sabría decirte. Es aguda, habla con un ligero tono caprichoso y me levanta un dolor de cabeza cada vez que suelta dos frases seguidas. Parece como si no necesitase coger aire para hablar…

—¡Parkinson! —soltaron los dos, simultáneamente, para a continuación reírse con ganas.

Recuperado el aliento, quedaron en regalarle un GPS a su ex compañera de Slytherin a la vuelta del viaje, para que pudiera saber lo que era oír a alguien con su misma voz.

Esa pequeña conversación bastó para volver a relajar los ánimos y pudiesen disfrutar del viaje durante un par de kilómetros más. Pero Draco volvió a la carga.

—¿Y este coche no tiene algún otro juguete o algo?

—Prueba con la radio, el botón está ahí, al lado del GPS.

"¿Desea continuar la ruta?" —se escuchó de repente.

—¡Dile que sí! —exclamó Harry, con miedo a que se borrase la configuración.

—Señorita Parkinson, queremos continuar con la ruta —Ahora Draco le encontraba la gracia a todo el asunto del GPS.

—¡Draco, que no te escucha! Pulsa el botón de sí, ese de color verde.

—Ahh, ¡haberlo dicho antes! ¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? —protestó—. Vale, ya le he dado, pero no hace caso, ¿ahora qué?

—Calca fuerte, si no, no lo detecta.

"Ha vuelto a su ruta".

—Ey, pero no habíamos salido del camino, ¿qué dice ésta ahora?

—Nada —dijo Harry, dejando escapar un suspiro— que volvemos a estar en camino.

—Nunca hemos dejado el camino, ¿o sí? Esta no sabe lo que dice.

—No, se refiere que ha detectado nuestra posición, y nos ha vuelto a colocar en el mapa.

—¡Potter¡ ¿Nos han colocado un localizador? ¿Los muggles pueden hacer eso? —preguntó, asustado.

—Mmm… —trató de pensar cómo explicárselo—. No a nosotros, al coche… tiene como una antena que le indica dónde estamos, en relación a los mapas que tiene ahí dentro.

—Ah—dijo Draco, como si no se hubiera enterado mucho, pero no insistió en el tema.

"Señal de GPS perdida"

—¿Otra vez? —el rubio ya se empezaba a cansar de tantos problemas.

—Draco, por favor, ¿podrías estar en silencio un rato? —más que a una petición sonaba a una orden.

—¿Prefieres escuchar a la máquina con voz de Pansy antes que a mí? ¡Qué indignante! —y le giró la cara, mirando por la ventana, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Merlín, dame paciencia… —cogió todo el aire que cabía en sus pulmones— Si no la escucho a ella acabaremos perdidos, y tardaremos más en llegar.

—¿Aún más? —se volvió a quejar.

—Sí, Draco, sí. Cállate.

—Pues vale, ¡ya me callo! —exclamó, cabreado. Cruzándose de brazos se recostó en el asiento, mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Pasaron otros minutos en un silencio incómodo, donde Harry intentaba no perderse, guiándose por las señales de la carretera.

"¡Chas!"—se escuchó un fuerte chasquido, proveniente del GPS, y se apagó la pantalla de este.

—¿Has hecho algo, Draco?

—No, estaba callado, mirando por la ventana, para no molestarte —dijo Draco, en un tono mordaz.

Harry volvió a suspirar fuertemente, y se paso la mano por el pelo, para intentar tranquilizarse.

—Vale, siento lo que dije, estaba muy concentrado en la carretera, no quería perderme, ¿contento?

Draco le dedicó una de sus miradas heladas marca registrada durante unos segundos, pero tenía que reconocer, muy en el fondo, que él tampoco se había comportado como un buen copiloto.

—Bueno, déjalo estar, Potter. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—Prueba a darle a cualquier botón, a ver si hace algo.

Draco pulsó todos los botones que tenía a su alcance, pero nada. Es como si se hubiera roto la máquina.

—¿Sabrás llegar solo? —preguntó Draco, tratando de disimular su preocupación.

—Me acuerdo de algunos sitios, de cuando vi un mapa en casa. Pero sería mucho mejor si tuviera algún mapa aquí para ver. Mira en la guantera, por si hay alguno. Tira de la palanca que esta a tu frente —le indicó, rápidamente.

Draco tiró de ella y se encontró con un pequeño compartimento, en el que había unos papeles grandes doblados. Los desdobló y efectivamente, ahí estaba una posible solución a sus problemas.

—Vale, Potter. Vas a tener el honor de tenerme de copiloto.

—¿Seguro que sabrás guiarme? —Harry estaba seguro de que su pareja jamás en toda su vida habría utilizado algún mapa. Pero quiso darle una oportunidad.

—No tengas la menor duda, los Malfoy hemos tenido ancestros que eran cartógrafos.

Y así dio comienzo la segunda parte de este viaje tan conflictivo: con Draco interpretando el mapa e indicando las direcciones a tomar. Supuestamente era un viaje sencillo, en menos de cuatro horas tendrían que llegar a Valencia sin problema alguno. Solo tenían que atravesar Cuenca y estarían entrando en la Comunidad Valenciana.

Pero una vez pasadas esas cuatro horas y sin haber encontrado señal alguna que les diese la bienvenida a esa comunidad, Harry empezaba a preocuparse.

—Draco, deberíamos de haber llegado hace un rato, ¿has visto bien en el mapa? —le preguntó, con todo el tacto posible.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que sí. Tú solo conduce y déjame a mí.

Pero el tiempo seguía pasando, y ahora el mismo Harry se daba cuenta de que estaban andando en círculos

—Empieza a hacerse tarde, ¿por qué no buscamos un área de servicios para preguntar? —le sugirió.

—¿Estas dudando de mis capacidades? —Ahí estaba esa ceja rubia en alto, fiel reflejo del orgullo ilimitado del rubio.

—Claro que no, estoy convencidísimo de que no hay nadie mejor que tú para interpretar un mapa. Ni siquiera los muggles españoles podrían hacerlo mejor. No me cabe la menor duda —le respondió, todo lo sarcástico que podía ser, para ser un gryffindor.

Draco solo le dirigió otra mirada helada y le ordenó girar en el siguiente cruce.

Pasó otra media hora, en la que ninguno se dirigía palabra alguna, más que las justas y necesarias para seguir la carretera, y por fin dieron con una de esas señales que indica la llegada a una nueva provincia.

"Bienvenido a Albacete"

—¿Albacete? —se sorprendió, Harry—. ¿Me has llevado hasta Albacete? Tus habilidades me sorprenden, Malfoy. Juraría que teníamos que llegar a Valencia, no a Albacete. Pero oye, igual me equivoco. Al fin y al cabo por mis venas no corre sangre de cartógrafo —y ahora fue él quien le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

—No es mi culpa que los muggles no sepan cómo dibujar un mapa —intentó justificarse, aunque su tono de voz ya no era tan hostil como antes.

—Draco… reconoce que no sabes usar un mapa.

Pero este se limitó a mirar hacia la ventana.

—Seguro que habría sido mejor preguntar a alguien…. Habríamos llegado hace muchísimo tiempo… —siguió lamentándose en voz alta, para chinchar al rubio—. Con lo bien que nos iba indicando el GPS…

—¡Ya está bien! —le interrumpió, Draco—. La culpa es tuya por dejarme guiarte.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si tú te ofreciste!

—Pues no haberme dejado, Potter —contraatacó, obstinado.

—Merlín, ¡reconoce que te has equivocado!

Pero Draco volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, aunque ese tono rojizo de sus orejas le delataba. Mucho había cambiado el rubio estando a su lado, pero había cosas que eran imposibles de cambiar en él, como ese carácter petulante y cabezón.

Harry paró el coche en el arcén de la carretera. Una vez con el motor apagado, le agarró por el hombro, para obligarle a mirarle cara a cara.

—En momentos como estos siempre me pregunto cómo hacemos para seguir juntos, de verdad.

Durante unos segundos un haz de dolor atravesó los ojos grises de Draco.

—¿Esto a qué hora viene, Potter? —preguntó en voz baja, con un tono dolido.

Harry dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—A que solo el héroe del Mundo Mágico sería capaz de aguantarte. Aunque haya días que acabas conmigo, te lo digo en serio.

Draco miró hacia un lado, evadiendo esos ojos verdes, capaces de leerle el pensamiento. Sabía que era culpa de él, y sabía que le debía una disculpa, pero no le gustaba reconocer que se había equivocado en algo.

Antes de poder dar réplica alguna al moreno, este le agarro del cuello y lo atrajo hacía si, en un beso posesivo. Si Draco no iba a ceder en su orgullo, cedería en el control de ese ósculo.

Fue un beso intenso, fuerte, donde el moreno parecía querer comerse al otro, descargando todos sus sentimientos: deseo, amor y la frustración por la que le acaba de hacer pasar en el coche.

Antes de separarse, le mordió el labio inferior, como recordatorio de que estaba esperando una respuesta por su parte.

—Si tú reconoces que te has equivocado en dejarme a mí a cargo, reconoceré mi fallo.

Harry dejó escapar un par de carcajadas, dando por imposible a Draco.

—Trato hecho —dijo el gryffindor.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco para darle un beso a su compañero, uno mucho más lento y suave, dando pequeños toques con sus labios, como si estuviera transmitiendo en cada una de esas caricias una disculpa escondida.

—Trato hecho —le repitió, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Bueno, y ahora vamos a pensar qué hacemos, ¿vale? —le sugirió, Harry.

Después de observar el mapa entre los dos, y viendo la distancia que había desde su posición hasta el destino, decidieron buscar algún sitio donde pasar la noche, antes de que la noche los encontrase en la carretera.

Pasados un par de minutos vislumbraron por fin un par de casas desperdigadas por el campo, indicando la proximidad de una ciudad. A medida que la carretera se acercaba a la orilla del río Júcar, en medio de un meandro que hacía este pegado a una ladera montañosa, entraron en el pueblo de Alcalá De Júcar.

Era un pequeño pueblo, formado por un conjunto de casas construidas en los laterales de la montaña, arrejuntándose entre ellas, dando la impresión de haber sido escarbadas en la propia roca.

Dieron un par de vueltas con el coche, hasta dar con lo que parecía ser la plaza central del pueblo.

—Mejor será dejar aquí el coche, y preguntar por algún sitio donde alojarnos —sugirió, Harry.

Se bajaron del coche, y vieron a dos chicos sentados en un banco, mirando con curiosidad a los nuevos visitantes. Se dirigieron hacia ellos para preguntarles.

—_Buenas tardes, ¿dónde hotel aquí? _—preguntó Harry, en el pobre español que había conseguido dominar.

Uno de los chicos, tras mirarse a su compañero, le respondió:

—_Tenéis que atravesar la plaza, la primera calle la derecha y hasta el final. Arriba de todo podréis encontrar alojamiento._

—_Eh, yo no hablar muy bien español. ¿Puedes repetir? ¿Habláis inglés?_

Él que parecía más dicho en el idioma acudió al rescate.

—La plaza, todo recto, primero a la derecha, y todo arriba. Allí hay hotel.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Se despidieron de los chicos, y marcharon en la dirección indicada: una callejuela con mucha pendiente, en la que parecía no verse el final.

Unos minutos más tarde el camino se tornaba a la derecha. Al fondo, una casa de piedra reformada daban la bienvenida a un centro de hostelería, con un cartel que ponía: "Casa de los Olivos"

—Mira, no tiene tan mala pinta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, animado.

—Claro, tú espera a ver el interior, a ver qué encontramos dentro. Te veo demasiado optimista, Potter.

—Y tú muy pesimista, Malfoy —contraatacó el moreno.

El viaje había empezado mal y solo parecía empeorar, salvando aquel pequeño momento dulce en la carretera.

Tras atravesar la puerta principal se encontraron con el que debía ser el dueño del centro hotelero. Era un hombre mayor con unas poderosas patillas morenas, una barriga prominente embutida dentro de una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro. Era el prototipo de un español de pueblo. O por lo menos fue lo que pensó Draco al verlo.

Harry, con energías renovadas para volver a poner en práctica su nivel de español, se acercó al hombre.

—_Hola, queremos habitación para noche, ¿hay libre?_

—_¿Disculpa? Extranjeros, ¿eh? —_dijo para sí mismo mas que para los chicos_— Estáis de suerte, tenemos sitio libre. Bienvenidos a la Casa de los Olivos, soy Antonio, el propietario y gerente —_se presentó, con una gran sonrisa.

Harry, que había entendido lo suficientes para comprender que habían encontrado donde dormir, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—_Van a querer dos habitaciones, ¿no? —_preguntó, mirando de arriba abajo a los dos, deteniéndose especialmente en el pelo de Draco.

—_¿Eh? Nosotros queremos una habitación._

—_¿Una para los dos? ¿No preferirán una para cada uno? —_preguntó, extrañado. Las habitaciones no eran tan caras como para que no pudieran permitirse dos, sobre todo viendo las pintas de ricachón que traía el rubio.

—_Una habitación. Nosotros, amigos —_dijo Harry, y para hacerle entender rodeo a Draco por los hombros.

Al hombre se le cambió la cara y dejó escapar un bufido de indignación, al descubrir que sus nuevos clientes eran de esa gente rara y pervertida, unos maricones de esos. Pero el negocio era el negocio, pensó para sí mismo, así que tendría que darles una habitación a ese par de enfermos.

—_Ya, entiendo. Marchando una llave para los dos maricones. —_el error fue creer que esos extranjeros no conocerían el significado de dicho término.

Harry, que había tenido el dudoso honor de escuchar las telenovelas sudamericanas a las que era fiel seguidora su tía Petunia, sí sabía lo que significaba aquella palabra. Sabía que muchos muggles seguían en el pasado, sin reconocer que había más preferencias, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a protestar. Además, afortunadamente, Draco no se había enterado de nada, así que no había ningún problema. No tenía ganas de montar ninguna escena.

—_Vale, muchas gracias —_contestó de la manera más borde y seca que pudo, como lo habría hecho Draco.

Tras firmar con su nombre y pagar el importe de la habitación, cogió la llave ofrecida. Se dio la vuelta, tirando de Draco para que le siguiera, quien tenía una cara de haberse perdido algo importante en medio de esa conversación.

—_La tercera puerta a la derecha, princesas—_ comentó el dueño, disimulando malamente una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

—Gilipollas —soltó Harry, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decirle algo más.

Draco miró hacía Harry, quien tenía esa cara de asco, como cuando miraba a algunos de esos trabajadores del Ministerio, chapados a la antigua. Por lo que prefirió esperar a llegar a la habitación para preguntar sobre lo acontecido con ese hombre.

Pero una vez dentro de la habitación, lo que se encontraron dentro le hizo olvidarse de aquel asunto.

Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue una cama de matrimonio, iluminada gracias a un ventanal que daba a la calle. Y en un lateral del cuarto se encontraban dos sillones de cuero enfrentados entre una pequeña chimenea de piedra. Una habitación sencilla pero decorada con estilo. Y lo que hizo que a Draco se le iluminase la cara fue el cuarto de baño, con una bañera de hidromasaje en su interior.

—Tengo que reconocerlo, los muggles no tienen tan mal gusto como pensaba —reconoció, el rubio.

Después del largo viaje recorrido solo tenían fuerzas para ir a cenar e irse a dormir. Por lo que dejaron las maletas en el dormitorio y volvieron a fuera, para buscar algún sitio donde tomar algo.

Tras una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores, optaron por un pequeño restaurante, para probar algo típico de la zona.

Afortunadamente, la camarera que les atendió tenía conocimientos básicos de inglés, y pudo explicarles lo que había en la carta. Finalmente optaron por un par de platos típicos de la zona: el gazpacho manchego y unas manitas de cerdo en salsa.

Durante la cena no paraba de entrar y salir gente del restaurante. Harry, curioso, le preguntó a la camarera:

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

—Son días de fiesta, mañana fiesta en el pueblo, muy divertido y mucha gente, música y baile —explicó, en su pobre inglés.

Una vez con el estómago lleno volvieron al hotel, para obtener el tan ansiado sueño reparador.

Draco se había imaginado una primera noche de vacaciones fogosa, torturando placenteramente a Harry. No obstante, para su disgusto, tuvo que reconocer que no tendría fuerza suficiente para cumplir con creces, por lo que se conformaron con un par de besos y acurrucarse el uno junto al otro en la cama. En menos de lo que se dice Quidditch ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

"¡Bam, pararatra baam!"

Un redoble de tambores fue lo primero que escucharon, a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un ataque? —preguntó Harry, con nervios de acero. Como un buen auror, siempre preparado, se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, con mucho cuidado.

Abajo, en la calle, un grupo de personas marchaban en procesión cargando con una figura de un santo, caminando al ritmo que marcaba una pequeña orquesta

—¡Mira, Draco! Son las fiestas de las que nos habló la camarera —exclamó Harry, volviendo la mirada al interior de la habitación, donde el rubio intentaba por todos los medios volver a enganchar con el sueño.

—¡Draco! —volvió a llamarle, para que le prestase atención.

Mas del interior de la cama solo se escuchó un murmullo enfadado y algo así como "estúpidos muggles"

Harry negó con la cabeza, riéndose del tan habitual comportamiento de su pareja. Esa era una de las principales diferencias entre ellos dos. Mientras él se levantaba con energía, el otro necesitaba casi de una hora para poder ser considerado como una persona normal. El día en el que Draco le confesó que en Hogwarts se levantaba una hora antes, para no maldecir al mundo entero, Harry acabó riéndose a carcajadas durante un buen rato.

Arrimando las contras de las ventanas, para que no le molestase la luz, volvió hacía la cama, para intentar despertar a su compañero.

—¿Seguro que quieres quedarte en cama? Hace un día estupendo —comentó Harry, para tratar de animarlo. Le apartó un mechón rebelde de la frente y le dio un suave beso en los labios. —Hay que aprovechar el día, Draco.

Si este no se despertaba, nada como atacar a su libido. Un poco de sexo matutino era perfecto para contrarrestar el malhumor del rubio.

Para ello fue delineando lentamente el contorno de la mandíbula de Draco con pequeños besos y chupetones. Se subió a horcajadas y fue ahí cuando descubrió que había algo en el rubio que ya estaba despierto.

Una juguetona mano se perdió en el interior del pantalón del pijama, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la suave piel de la cadera de Draco, haciendo que este soltase pequeños ronroneos.

Ahora sí que había conseguido la atención del rubio, y por fin esos pequeños besos tenían respuesta, transformándose en otros más profundos y hambrientos.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada más, unos golpes en la puerta de fuera les hicieron separarse el uno del otro, sobresaltados.

—_¡Buenos días, maricones! ¡El desayuno se cierra en media hora!_

Y tras soltar una carcajada oyeron sus pisadas alejarse de la puerta.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ha dicho ese energúmeno? No le entiendo nada —comentó Draco, con el ceño fruncido. Aunque se le hacía algo conocida una palabra en medio de esa frase.

Harry soltó un suspiro y le explicó:

—Nada, algo del desayuno, igual se refiere al horario o algo así. Me temo que tendremos que continuar con esto en otra ocasión.

Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, fuera de la cama, una mano pálida se agarró de su brazo y tiró de él, tornándose las posiciones. Ahora era Harry quien tenía la espalda contra el colchón, y Draco quien estaba sentado encima suya.

—Potter… pretendes dejarme así —cogió su mano y la llevo hasta su entrepierna— ¿con este gran problema pendiente?

—Mmm, creo que podremos hacer algo rápido —y empezó a acunar la erección de Draco entre sus dedos—. Porque nos retrasemos un poco no creo que pase nada malo…

"¡Baaaam, tratatama, baaam"!

Ahí estaba otra vez ese redoble de tambores, acompañado esta vez de una música lenta y lúgubre. Del susto, Draco acabó con el culo en el suelo.

—¡Jodidos muggles y jodidas fiestas de pueblo! ¡Me quiero ir de aquí ahora mismo! —exclamó, furioso.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de mostrar su disconformidad.

—¿Soy yo el que se va a quedar con las ganas al final? —Aunque se levantó de la cama igualmente, reconociendo que esa música tan deprimente le había quitado todas las ganas de seguir disfrutando en la cama—. Pues nada, una ducha rápida y salimos.

—Separados, Potter. Me quiero ir de aquí cuanto antes.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban delante de la puerta del comedor, donde una chica estaba sirviendo café al resto de clientes.

Escogieron una mesa cercana a la ventana, y disfrutaron de unas tostadas con mermelada casera, zumo de naranja y café con leche. No era nada especial, pero tenía ese sabor hogareño que tanto Harry como Draco no habían disfrutado en su niñez. Uno por la falta de cariño y otro porque en su casa predominaban otros alimentos más exclusivos y lujosos.

Una vez terminado el desayuno volvieron a la entrada para preguntar, a regañadientes de Draco, el camino a tomar para llegar hasta Valencia. Para su sorpresa varias personas se encontraban alrededor del mostrador, hablando en voz alta y gesticulando con las manos.

Harry intentó prestar atención y tratar de entender algo de todo ese bullicio.

"_Incendio" "Carretera cortada" "Bomberos"._

Esas palabras sueltas fueron las únicas que logró captar.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó, Draco—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Me temo que sí —respondió el moreno, preocupado—. Espera que voy a ver qué está pasando.

Se acercó hasta ese grupo, y preguntó a una pareja joven.

—_Disculpa, ¿qué pasa?_

—_Han cortado las carreteras que salen del pueblo, dicen que el incendio se ha descontrolado y no dejan pasar hasta que los bomberos den permiso._

—_¿No se puede conducir coche? —_preguntó Harry, para confirmar lo que había entendido.

—_No, hasta que no avisen los bomberos tenemos que quedarnos aquí._

—_Vale, gracias —_y volvió junto a Draco, para contarle las malas noticias.

Después de farfullar por lo bajo, el rubio empezó a pensar en alguna vía de escape, para no tener que pasar ni un día más en ese pueblo. Los muggles no sabrían que hacer ante un incendio, pero ellos dos eran magos, seguro que para ellos sería pan comido.

—Venga, Potter —y tiró de este hacia fuera de la recepción.

Una vez apartados de la muchedumbre, le expuso su plan:

—Podríamos intentarlo con _aguamenti_, ¿qué dices? Un casco burbuja para el humo y no habrá problema —explicó, muy orgulloso de su plan.

—Sí, es posible...—afirmó Harry, rascándose la nuca, como siempre hacía antes de enfrascarse en cualquier misión, sopesando los pros y los contras—. Pero te olvidas de algo, ¿qué hacemos con el coche?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, al ver tan obvia respuesta.

—Lo reducimos y lo guardamos en el bolsillo, ya lo devolveremos a su tamaño pasada la zona de peligro.

—Ya te lo dije antes, no se puede modificar de esa manera un objeto muggle, no nos serviría de nada luego.

—Pues menudo trasto, ¿y si lo dejamos por ahí, en cualquier sitio del pueblo?

—Claro, ¿y no crees que la gente del pueblo pueda sospechar algo? No sé… un coche abandonado, nosotros nos vamos de repente… podrían pensar que nos hemos perdido y emprender una búsqueda.

—Siempre podemos lanzarle un _confundus_ al recepcionista y listo. El muggle ese no me cae bien, y nos mira con mala cara —se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—Créeme, si solo tuviésemos que encargarnos de él, te haría caso. Pero ¿qué hay de todas esas otras personas que nos han visto?

—Vamos, Potter, cuatro o cinco muggles hechizados y listo. Prometo no chivarme a tu jefe —sonrió, de una manera macabra.

—Claro, Draco, claro —puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Y si han hablado de nosotros con alguien más? Se podría armar una muy grande aquí.

—Pues no nos quedan muchas otras opciones, tendremos que esperar a que podamos continuar con el viaje… menuda mierda —se quejó, Draco.

—Ya de paso también podríamos pedir a alguien que le echase un ojo al GPS

—¡Ay no! Aguantar a esa voz otra vez, no —protestó, el rubio.

—Ya, claro, ¿y crees que no me molestaba a mí tu voz? Quejándote todo el rato: "hace calor", "falta mucho", "me aburro". Merlín, eres insoportable cuando te lo propones.

A Draco se le empezaron a subir los colores y cambiársele la cara

—Si hubiésemos ido a Francia desde el principio de todo, ¡nada de esto habría ocurrido! Pero no, San Potter tiene que hacer lo que él quiere —y le lanzó una mirada helada.

A estas alturas estaban armando un buen espectáculo en medio de la calle.

—¿Que yo hago lo que quiero? —preguntó, enfurecido—. ¿Cuántas veces has cedido tú, en tus gustos pijos, para hacer algo que a mí me guste? ¡Nunca! El señorito siempre es demasiado snob como para hacer lo que hace la plebe. No me extraña que te den vacaciones en el trabajo… no sé cómo logran trabajar contigo. Eres, eres.. —Pero al fijarse en la cara de Draco se quedó con la boca abierta sin decir nada más.

El rubio tenía esa mirada de orgullo herido, como cuando Potter rechazara su mano en primer año, como cuando el profesor Moody lo convirtiera en un hurón, o como cuando le prohibieron la entrada a Hogsmeade a raíz de la guerra.

—Discúlpame, Potter. Si soy tan insoportable como tú dices, no sé por qué estás conmigo —la rudeza de sus palabras no era acorde con sus ojos heridos—. Te dejaré solo, para no molestarte —. Y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Harry sin saber qué hacer.

Siempre habían tenido broncas y peleas, como cualquier otra pareja, pero normalmente no llegaban a tales extremos. Harry fue consciente de que se había pasado, pero cuando quiso ir detrás de él lo vio cruzar la calle, y perderse entre la multitud que formaba parte de la procesión.

—¡Oh, genial! —maldijo por lo bajo—. Primero el viaje, luego el incendio y ahora esto —pensó Harry, quejándose de su mala suerte, que siempre le acompañaba a la hora de meterse en problemas.

Después de bajar la calle y llegar hasta la plaza principal, Draco se refugió del calor debajo de un árbol, sentándose en un pequeño banco de piedra.

Sabía que Harry estaba tenso por algo, y seguro que las palabras del hombre del hotel y esas miradas tenían algo que ver, pero se había pasado. Iba a esperar a que se diese cuenta y le pidiese disculpas.

Tenía que entender que se encontraba en un mundo en el que no conocía nada de nada, y para más inri, hablaban en un idioma en el que no se enteraba de nada.

Vacaciones de relax, menudo chiste. Hasta lo habría pasado mejor con la comadreja.

En un momento alzó la vista, y vio a dos chicas: una sobre los veinte años, y otra que debía de ser su hermana pequeña, que se dirigían hacia él y se sentaron en el mismo banco.

Draco maldijo interiormente, con miedo a que esas muggles quisieran decirle algo, sin contar con la ayuda de Potter para traducir. Además, estaba haciendo demasiado calor para su gusto, y se empezaba a sentir sofocado.

De repente, la voz de la chica interrumpió sus reflexiones.

—_¿Tienes sed? _—y le ofreció una botella de agua.

Draco, pensado en el calor que tenía, no quiso parase a pensar que estaba a punto de aceptar algo de parte de una muggle desconocida. Por eso, tras poner su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno, como cuando hacía alguna trastada a espaldas de su padre, aceptó el agua ofrecida.

—_Eres extranjero, ¿no?_

Draco puso cara de no haber entendido nada, y le dijo las únicas palabras que había aprendido en el viaje: —_Yo no hablar español, yo inglés._

—Ah, perdona. Yo puedo hablar inglés un poco. ¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálido.

—Sí, solo hace demasiado calor para mí.

—_Es una chica muy guapa —_comentó de repente la pequeña, sonriendo, mientras señalaba a Draco.

—¡_Ana, es un chico! —_le reprendió su hermana, temerosa de que le hubiera entendido.

—_No, no, pelo largo bonito como el de una princesa._

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Draco, curioso.

—Ay, no le hagas caso, solo dice que le gusta tu pelo.

Draco se sintió lleno de dicha, y le sonrío a la pequeña: —_Gracias._

El simple comentario de la chiquilla fue suficiente para que Draco optase por pasar de mandarles a paseo y seguir hablando con ellas. Total, no tenía nada que hacer hasta que Harry lo encontrase.

—¿Estás de vacaciones tú solo? —preguntó, la chica. —Por cierto, me llamo María, y esta revoltosa de aquí —señaló a la pequeña— es mi hermana Ana.

—Me llamo Draco. Y no, no he venido solo… estaba con mi pareja.

—¿Te has perdido? —preguntó, preocupada, al ver que el rubio parecía algo cabizbajo.

—No, ya vendrá a buscarme, le esperaré aquí. Dime, ¿qué son todas estas fiestas populares? —preguntó, para cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—Ah, son las fiestas del patrón de San Lorenzo. Sacamos a la calle a los Santos en procesión, las bandas tocan música y hacemos el famoso encierro de toros.

—¿Encierro de toros? —Draco no entendía nada.

—Sí, es como la fiesta de San Fermín. Pero no tan famosa, está claro —el rubio seguía con la misma cara de no enterarse—. Si estáis mañana en el pueblo podréis verlo.

—Pues me temo que nos quedaremos un día más, como mínimo…—dijo el slytherin, con gesto de fastidio.

—Bueno, es un pueblo tranquilo, pero tampoco es tan aburrido. Aunque no siempre nos visita gente del extranjero.

—Ya, me ha quedado claro con todas esas miradas que nos dirigieron en el hotel.

—¿Estáis hospedados en el de Antonio? Suele ser bastante majo con todas las parejas que se quedan allí —explicó, confundida.

Draco se rió entre dientes, pensando que ese gordo debía de preferir otro tipo de parejas, menos homosexuales…

De pronto, un mal presentimiento le vino a la cabeza. Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido: las sonrisitas, esas miradas de desprecio y el cabreo de Harry.

—Oye… la palabra _"maricon" _¿qué significa? —le preguntó a María, aunque empezaba a dar por supuesto que su teoría era correcta.

La chica le miró extrañada, por ser una palabra tan común en el mundo entero. ¿En dónde se habría criado este chico? Se preguntó a sí misma.

—Maricón es un insulto para los gays.

—Será desgraciado… se va a enterar cuando lo pille…

—Bueno… Antonio es mayor, no es tan tolerante como la gente joven —intentó defenderlo.

—No hablo de ese impresentable, hablo de San Potter.

—¿San Potter? ¿Es un patrón de donde vives?

Draco soltó un bufido. —Más que un patrón, es casi una divinidad.

—Caray, ¿qué ha hecho para merecer tal renombre? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Salvar el mundo, pero si lo conoces no es que sea gran cosa. Deberías de ver lo desordenado que puede llegar a ser —comentó, despectivo.

—Espera, ¿está vivo? —volvió a preguntar, abriendo aún más los ojos de la curiosidad.

—El famoso Harry Potter es mi pareja. Alguien que necesita estar salvando y protegiendo a los demás todos los malditos días, hasta de un maldito muggle sin educación alguna.

La chica no entendió a qué se refería con muggle, pero supuso que sería algún insulto, después de todo su inglés no era perfecto.

—Bueno, pero querer ayudar a los demás es algo bueno, ¿no? —preguntó, inocentemente.

—Sí, pero no tiene porque ser siempre el héroe. Se defenderme solo, no necesito de su protección las veinticuatro horas del día —siseó, enfurecido.

La chica se puso a pensar unos segundos, hasta que dio con la mejor respuesta en su cabeza.

—Supongo que si hace todo eso es porque se preocupa por ti, y porque te quiere mucho.

Draco, anonadado por como acababa de sincerarse ante una desconocida, y como esta había resumido de tal manera la forma de actuar de Harry, no supo darle contestación alguna.

—Es una pena que os enfadéis estando de vacaciones, ¿no crees? ¿Vamos a buscarlo juntos? —le sugirió.

—_Dime, Ana. ¿Vamos a buscar al héroe, para que se reúna con su chica? —_le preguntó a la pequeña, que estaba jugando con unos muñecos, ajena a la conversación.

Rápidamente esta se guardó los juguetes en el bolsillo, y pegó un gritito de alegría _—¡Vamos a juntar al héroe con su chica!_ —exclamó, llena de energía, y se agarró de la mano del rubio.

Draco, que no se enteraba de nada, se rió al ver la reacción de la pequeña, y se prometió a sí mismo tratar de aprender algo de español en cuanto volviera a casa.

Se levantaron del banco y fueron caminando hasta la parte más alta del pueblo. La procesión ya había terminado, y el gentío empezaba a dispersarse. Entre ellos, vislumbró una pelambrera despeinada, que corría de un lado para otro.

Sonriendo, al ver la cara de preocupación en el rostro de Harry, se dirigió hacia él, soltando la mano de la pequeña.

—Ey, Potter, yo pensaba que a los aurores os exigían algún tipo de habilidad para rastrear a los magos malvados. —le comentó, cuando llegó detrás suya.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se echó a sus brazos.

—¡Draco! Perdona por lo de antes, sé que tú intención no era molestarme, pero a veces eres como un grano en el culo —contraatacó, sin quitar la sonrisa de alivio de su cara.

—Esos modales, querido Potter… No sé en dónde los aprendes… —Se soltó de sus brazos y se giró hacia las chicas, que estaban detrás como espectadoras, sin saber si marcharse o seguir ahí.

—Te presento a María y a su hermana Ana. Chicas, este es el famoso héroe.

—Eh… hola, soy Harry —respondió el moreno, sin saber a qué venía esta presentación.

—¡_El héroe y la chica están juntos! —_exclamó, la pequeña.

Tanto Harry como María se aguantaron la risa como pudieron.

—Draco… ¿sabes cómo te ha llamado? —preguntó, risueño, el moreno.

—¿Por qué te crees que he ido a buscarte? No me entero de nada.

—Te ha llamado chica —le explicó, burlón.

Draco no sabía si reírse o maldecir a la niña, pero viendo lo irrealista que era toda esta situación prefirió pasar del tema.

—Bueno, mejor chica que maricón. De todas formas he oído insultos peores hacia mi persona, ¿no crees, Harry? —preguntó, haciéndose el dolido.

Este apartó la mirada, como disculpándose. —Yo solo quería evitar una discusión, no merecía la pena ponerse a discutir…

—Ya, el héroe acudiendo al rescate de la chica… —resopló—. Qué le voy a hacer, es lo que tiene salir con el rey de la casa Gryffindor —comentó, irónicamente—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta por la zona? Para que puedas salvarme de cualquier peligro que encontremos por este pueblucho. No sé, como de tropezar con una piedra o algo así…

—Merlín, si cuando dije que eras insoportable es que lo eres… —comentó el moreno, sonriente.

—Y me quieres igualmente —sonrió de lado—. Eres un caso perdido, Harry —y le guiñó un ojo.

Se despidieron de las chicas, quedando en volver a encontrarse mañana en la plaza, para ir a ver ese encierro de toros. Aunque ya le preguntaría a Harry, en privado, en qué consistía esa fiesta.

El resto del día lo pasaron visitando el pueblo, la famosa cueva de Garadén y la Ermita de San Lorenzo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían algo como eso: una simple cita como la de cualquier pareja normal. Sin sobresalto alguno y hablando de trivialidades. Cuando llegó el medio día fueron a comer a un mesón situado en lo alto del pueblo, con unas vistas increíbles. Y a la tarde volvieron a bajar hasta el río, dando un paseo por la orilla, observando el quehacer diario de la población, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, donde volvieron al restaurante de la noche anterior.

Mientras disfrutaban de la especialidad de la casa, un plato de cabrito, Draco volvió a darle vueltas a su situación actual.

—Espero que mañana permitan salir de pueblo, que a este paso nos vamos a quedar aquí todas las vacaciones —comentó, resoplando.

—Supongo que habrá que ser optimistas, tal vez el tiempo mejore y eso ayude a los bomberos —le dio ánimos.

—Y mientras ¿qué hacemos? Porque creo que este pueblo ya no tiene mucho más que ver. Y las fiestas esas no terminan por convencerme, aunque no sé qué tal estará eso del "encierro de toros"… ¿Tú sabes qué es eso?

—Mmm, no creo que te vaya a gustar, Draco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Ni que él no supiera disfrutar de las fiestas—. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —se cruzó de brazos, esperando desafiante la respuesta.

—Draco, no empecemos otra vez, sé que este viaje no está resultando lo esperado, pero tratemos de disfrutar, ¿vale? —y puso su mano encima de la mesa, esperando ser acompañada por la del rubio.

—Potter, ¡estamos en público! —exclamó, haciéndose el escandalizado, pero igualmente descruzó sus brazos y agarró esa mano tan distinta de la suya—. De acuerdo —sonrió— cuéntame de qué va esa fiesta.

—Como si a ti te importase escandalizar a los muggles… —y miró a esos ojos grises risueños—. A ver que te explico —y se puso a recordar aquellas escenas que había visto en la tele — Es como una carrera, entre los toros y los muggles.

—¿Una carrera? —preguntó, sorprendido, alzando las cejas.

—Sí, sueltan a los toros y ellos van corriendo delante para guiarlos por las calles hasta la plaza de toros. Es algo así, de todas formas no soy un experto, solo sé lo que he visto en la tele.

—¡Están locos estos muggles! —exclamó, horrorizado—. ¿Creen de verdad que pueden correr más que un toro? ¡Tienen que ocurrir accidentes sí o sí!

—Pues sí, siempre se producen algunas caídas y golpes. Incluso tienen muerto algunos de las heridas recibidas.

—¿Y eso se considera una fiesta? Es increíble… menudo aprecio tienen a sus vidas…

—Bueno, supongo que lo harán por la adrenalina, el atractivo de una situación peligrosa y esas cosas.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Vale, es una fiesta perfecta para la casa Gryffindor, ¿verdad? —Negó con cabeza—. Es algo a lo que solo la gente como tú se apuntaría… menuda panda de descerebrados, arriesgando su vida de esa manera…

Harry se rió de la respuesta del rubio. —Sí te sirve de consuelo yo no participaría.

—Claro, a ti si no es correr delante de un dragón no te gusta…

—También me gusta correr detrás de los dragones rubios —le dio un apretón en la mano—. Recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente, Draco —y mostró una de esas sonrisas que le hacían estremecerse, de las promesa escondidas en ella.

—Cuidado no vaya a ser el dragón quien te acabe por pillar —y le guiñó un ojo, desafiante—. Qué me dices, Potter, ¿pagamos y vamos a nuestra habitación?

—Ahora mismo —y le hizo señas a la camarera.

A la llegada al hotel se cruzaron con Antonio, quien volvió a echarles una mirada despectiva, acompañada de un "_bonito pelo, princesa",_ al pasar por su lado. Harry frunció el ceño, empezando a cansarse de las bromitas de aquel sujeto. Se giró hacia Draco, para ver su reacción, mas fue su sorpresa el ver que este sonreía y escondía su varita bajo la manga de la camisa.

—Draco… ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó, temeroso de oír la evidente respuesta.

—¿Yo? Nada de nada —respondió, inocentemente, aunque su sonrisa traviesa lo delataba—. Puede registrarme si quiere, señor auror.

—Más te vale que no hayas hecho nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte, Draco —dijo Harry, preocupado.

—Tranquilo, un slytherin se asegura de no dejar rastro alguno.

—¿Eso tendría que tranquilizarme? —preguntó, irónico.

—Confía más en mí —y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios— ahora sigamos en lo que estábamos.

Una vez dentro de la habitación se fueron besando lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios tocándose, rozándose y dándose la bienvenida al mundo exclusivo de los dos. Las manos tocando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, tironeando de la ropa, que impedía un contacto mayor entre sus cuerpos.

Palabras de deseo susurradas, palabras de promesas entrecortadas entre beso y beso. Diciéndose todo sin expresar palabra alguna, mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos en esas miradas cargadas de deseo y de amor.

A medida que se acercaban hacia la cama las prendas de ropa fueron cayendo una tras una, las primeras lentamente, disfrutando del momento mágico de desnudarse el uno al otro, pero las últimas barreras ya con premura, anhelando el contacto de piel contra piel.

Harry empujó a Draco, suavemente, contra la cama. Poniéndose encima suya volvió a uno de los mayores placeres en su vida: disfrutar del cuerpo de su compañero.

Conocía cada centímetro de esa piel blanca expuesta para él, esos pequeños rincones que hacían retorcerse de placer, pidiendo por más; esas marcas y cicatrices que habían significado y marcado tanto en la vida de ambos.

Draco se dejó hacer, disfrutando de las caricias, sabiendo que su compañero disfrutaba casi tanto como él de esa pequeña rutina. Harry era una persona muy física, necesitada de mostrar sus sentimientos con acciones, y en esos toques y besos en el cuerpo de Draco le estaba abriendo todo su corazón. Mostrando su amor, recordándole que era él quien estaba a su lado, que era él quien delineaba con la lengua ese brazo marcado, que era él quien besaba esa cicatriz del pasado, él y solo él quien le hace el amor con todo su cuerpo.

Para Draco estaba siendo una autentica tortura placentera, sintiéndose observado y acariciado con tanta atención, extasiado de semejante amor hacía su persona. Comprobando que había alguien en el mundo que quería estar con él para toda la vida, sabiendo de sus errores del pasado, y aguantado su carácter tan complicado.

Un sollozo salió de la boca de Draco, como respuesta a tal explosión de sentimientos. Labios rojos de tanta actividad, labios tentadores que llamaban de vuelta a Harry a su lado, y que fueron satisfechos muy gustosamente por una lengua atrevida, lamiendo el labio inferior, tironeando con los dientes. Para luego entrar en su boca y compartir un beso largo y apasionado. Uno de esos besos que te roban el alma, que te roba el sentido, en los que pierdes parte de tu consciencia.

Pero poco a poco el cuerpo de Draco llegaba a su límite. Quería más, más pasión, más fuerza, y así se lo indicó a Harry, deslizando sus uñas por esas espaldas morenas. Y el moreno fue descendiendo poco a poco, a través del cuerpo del rubio, deteniéndose en esas caderas esbeltas que, ansiosas, empujaban contra su propio cuerpo, pidiendo más, clamando por más atención.

—Te quiero, Draco. —y se llevó a la boca la erección del rubio, oyendo como este exclamaba un gemido de satisfacción, al verse por fin atendido. Jadeos y más jadeos salían de su boca, sus manos agarrándose con fuerza a las sabanas, intentando alargar todo lo posible aquella tortura. Pero la lengua de Harry sabía cómo volverlo loco de placer, deslizándose por el glande, mordisqueando con suavidad, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, sin aumentar el ritmo, haciendo morir de agonía a Draco.

—Harry, por favor —pidió con una voz grave y ronca, de tanto placer—. No voy a aguantar mucho más.

El moreno dio un último beso en la punta del pene antes de incorporarse, quedando a la altura de Draco, donde volvieron a darse un beso desenfrenado, descontrolado, jugando con sus lenguas.

En un esfuerzo magnánimo el rubio intercambio las posiciones, sentándose encima de Harry, rozando con la erección de este su propia entrada, tentándole lentamente. Unos dedos traviesos se abrieron paso entre aquellos glúteos, preparándolo para hacer perfecta la última fase de ese encuentro entre dos almas gemelas.

Harry notaba como Draco se empujaba contra sus dígitos, mientras esos ojos grises nublados de deseo no se apartaban de los suyos, la piel pálida ahora estaba ruborizada, sudada, tan tentadora, tan apetecible que Harry solo pudo rendirse ante semejante placer tendido encima de él.

Ambos jadearon en el momento en el que entró en su cuerpo, extasiados de la sensación, de sentirse uno solo, sabiendo que no podían estar más cerca de lo que estaban. Un placer indescriptible, un deseo casi enfermo y una necesidad loca de llegar a lo más hondo posible en el cuerpo del rubio.

Movimientos lentos, rítmicos, observando como Draco cabalgaba suavemente, como las manos de Harry se clavaban en sus caderas, para ayudarle a subir y bajar. Jadeos, gemidos, palabras susurradas sin sentido y el crujir de la cama como banda sonora de ese encuentro tan especial.

Sus cuerpos pedían más y más, empezando a perder el control, con movimientos arrítmicos, descontrolados. Y sus mentes perdidas y borrachas del placer, incapaces de pensar con claridad. Un torbellino de pensamientos, unas últimas estocadas, forzando la resistencia de ambos, para terminar en un clímax que les hizo retorcerse de la intensidad. Dejándose llevar con todo lo contenido hasta el momento final.

Draco se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de Harry, quién lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, notando el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones, palpitando a la par el uno del otro. Disfrutando de los últimos coletazos del orgasmo

Después de ralentizar su respiración, volvieron a verse a los ojos, verdes contra grises, distintos colores pero con las mismas emociones escritas en ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los mismos redobles de tambores volvieron a despertarlos, anunciándoles el comienzo de las fiestas. Harry remoloneó un poco en la cama, disfrutando de los pequeños rayos de sol que entraban en el cuarto por las ventanas, hasta que se dio cuenta de la ausencia del cuerpo del rubio.

—¿Draco? ¿Dónde estás? —miró por la habitación de un lado a otro, mas no lo vio por ningún lado.

Un ruido proveniente del baño le hizo suponer que el rubio estaría ahí dentro. Se puso en pie, para acudir a su lado, pero antes de que llegar a la puerta esta se abrió, mostrando al rubio recién duchado con una toalla en la cintura.

—¿Ya te has duchado? —preguntó Harry, extrañado.

Draco levantó una ceja, con ese gesto tan familiar en él. —Creo que es obvio, ¿no te parece?

—Y este repentino madrugón, ¿a qué se debe?

—Tú mismo dijiste que había que aprovechar las vacaciones, ¿no? Pues venga, Potter, tengo ganas de desayunar.

Harry seguía pensando que ahí había gato encerrado, porque normalmente era él quien tenía ganas de desayunar, y Draco quien le reprendía por pensar siempre en la comida nada más levantarse. De pronto, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¡Espera! Esto no será por el propietario, ¿verdad?

Draco le respondió con una de esas sonrisa que no prometían nada bueno, o por lo menos no para Antonio.

—¿Qué hechizo le lanzaste ayer?—preguntó Harry, empezando a preocuparse.

El slytherin dejó escapar una carcajada. —Dúchate y lo verás, a este paso te vas a perder la función.

Temiéndose lo peor el moreno entró rápidamente en el baño, y en menos de cinco minutos salía de este con el pelo empapado y despeinado, contrastando con la cabellera siempre impecable de su compañero.

Nada más entrar en la cafetería se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo raro. Las chicas que se encargaban de servir los desayunos estaban murmurando entre ellas y se reían cada dos por tres. Lo más extraño es que Antonio no estaba por ningún lado, ni fue a avisarles del desayuno, ni estaba en la entrada, para recibir a los clientes.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a la camarera que les había atendido ayer.

—Nada, no podemos decir nada —mientras disimulaba la sonrisa—. Nos está viendo, mejor que os sentéis.

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién va a ser? Antonio —y volvió al lado de sus compañeras, riéndose por lo bajo.

Harry se puso a buscar por toda la sala al dueño. Tenía que haberle pasado algo muy fuerte para que los trabajadores estuvieran riéndose de esa manera de su propio jefe.

—Está en la puerta de la cocina, Harry —le comentó en voz baja Draco—. Aunque está intentado esconderse.

Efectivamente, desde el ventanuco de la puerta se podía ver la sombra de la figura de Antonio. Aparentemente no había nada extraño en él, salvo que llevaba un gorro de lana puesto en la cabeza, pese al calor que estaba haciendo ahí dentro.

—¿Qué le has hecho, Draco? —preguntó, Harry.

—Como parecía que tenía una fijación con mi pelo le he añadido un ligero tono de color, para que pueda sentirse un poco como yo.

—¿Le has teñido el pelo? —preguntó, incrédulo, por lo infantil de la venganza de Draco.

—Aja, ya ves como no era nada grave, tú preocupándote en vano… Deberías relajarte un poco más —y le sonrió cínicamente.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, viendo las noticias del televisor de la sala. Estaban en el parte meteorológico, hablando sobre como el tiempo estaba mejorando, ayudando a los bomberos con los múltiples incendios del interior del país.

—Bueno, parece que con un poco de suerte podremos salir del pueblo dentro de nada —comentó Harry, contento.

—No podría haber empezado mejor el día —y Draco, sonriendo, se acabó su café.

Al pasar por la puerta de la salida se cruzaron con Antonio. Ahí, bajo la luz de la entrada, se podían observar un par de patillas de color rubio pollo, debajo del gorro.

—¡_Buenos días, princesa! _—le soltó Draco, al pasar de largo. Antonio, al momento, se levantó y fue hacía él, hecho una furia.

—_Tú, ¡tú has hecho esto! —_le acusó, señalándole con un dedo.

—_Yo no hablar español, yo inglés —_se justificó, el rubio.

Antonio se puso aún más furioso y parecía estar a punto de arrearle un puñetazo cuando, afortunadamente, entraron nuevos clientes por la puerta. No le quedó más remedio que retroceder y recuperar la compostura. La pareja, aprovechando el momento, salió por la puerta.

—Eres un crío —exclamó Harry, riéndose a carcajadas.

—Por favor, Potter. Reconoce que te ha hecho gracia —y le acompañó en sus carcajadas.

Fueron caminando hasta la plaza central, donde ya estaban María y su hermana. Nada más verles, la mayor fue corriendo a junto de ellos, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Es cierto lo de Antonio?

—¿Lo qué? —preguntó Draco, haciéndose el inocente. Mientras, Harry miraba para otro lado.

—¿Es que no os habéis enterado? ¡Ya lo sabe todo el pueblo! Dicen que tiene el pelo rubio como una Barbie.

—Ah, sí… algo hemos oído de eso en el desayuno…—respondió como si no fuera nada importante, restándole importancia.

—Según he oído dice que se acostó normalmente, y al levantarse se encontró con el pelo así. ¡Como si fuera por arte de magia!

Harry le echó una mirada furtiva a Draco, pero este no se daba por aludido.

—Pero claro —dijo divertida—parece mucho más creíble creer en la magia y en las hadas a pensar que se pasó con el tinte para cubrirse las canas… ¡lo que hay que oír! —y se echó a reír.

—Claro, claro, que mentiroso… —dijo Harry, en voz baja.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos a dar una vuelta o qué? —cambió de tema, el rubio.

María les dijo que el encierro de toros iba a empezar dentro de una hora, así que mientras fueron a dar una vuelta entre las callejuelas, aprovechando que las chicas les hacían de guías.

Ana enseguida se volvió a agarrar de la mano de Draco, a quien no le quedó más remedio que hacer de canguro de la pequeña, para no ofenderla.

Al pasar por unos puestos de artesanías la chiquilla soltó un chillido y, soltándose de la mano de Draco, corrió hacia un puesto de figuritas de cristal. Al lado, había otro donde una señora vendía inciensos y amuletos. La señora, ataviada con un montón de pañuelos y collares de cuentas, tenía un cierto parecido a la profesora Trelawney.

—No sabía que los muggles creyeran en los amuletos —le comentó Draco a Harry, por lo bajo, para que no les oyera María.

—Al parecer, según me tiene contado el padre de Ron, muchas veces acaba mezclado algún artilugio mágico en medio de los amuletos inservibles de los muggles, y ya puedes imaginarte la que se puede montar…

Se acercaron para ver que estaban comprando las hermanas. Habían elegido una figura en forma de cigüeña. La pequeña se giró para enseñársela a los chicos, con tan mala suerte de tropezar con una piedra y soltar en el traspié la figurita.

Dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo: el ruido a cristal roto que hizo la cigüeña al caer al suelo y un movimiento rápido por parte de Harry, que pasó desapercibido para todos excepto por Draco, que estaba a su lado.

La pequeña, recuperada del susto, se agachó preocupada, temiéndose lo peor por el estado de la figura, mas para su sorpresa ésta estaba entera y sin ningún rasguño.

—¡_No se ha roto! —_Exclamó, muy contenta—. _¡Ha sido cosa de magia!_

—¡_Qué suerte has tenido_! —Dijo contenta, María—._ Aunque juraría que he oído como se rompía…_

Draco le dio un codazo a Harry. —Con que nada de hacer cosas extrañas delante de los muggles, ¿eh? —en referencia al _reparo _no verbal que había realizado Harry.

—Bueno, nadie se ha enterado —se justificó el moreno, que empezaba a sonrojarse. Había actuado por instinto, sin darse cuenta de que podrían haberse puesto en evidencia.

Una vez superado el susto el grupo siguió con su marcha a través del resto de puestos, sin darse cuenta de que la señora de los amuletos los señalaba horrorizada.

Cuando se acercaba la hora del encierro fueron viendo como más y más gente se acercaba hasta la plaza, donde tendría lugar dicho espectáculo.

—_Ana_, _Dame la mano para que no te pierdas _— le dijo María a su hermana, y se agarró de ella.

Draco, después de ver la interacción, se dirigió hacia Harry: —¿Me quieres dar la mano a mí, Potter? No quiero que te pierdas entre la multitud —le propuso, con falso aire de preocupación.

—Andando, Draco. Vas a ver como sales corriendo del susto al ver a los primeros toros, gallina.

—Más quisieras, Potter—y después de dedicarle una sonrisa salió andando detrás de las chicas, para encontrar un buen sitio desde el cual poder ver el encierro.

Un redoble de tambores fue la señal de inicio del encierro, y tras un toque de bocina, un par de hombres abrieron las puertas que separaban a los toros del recorrido. Tenían por delante un par de calles angulosas hasta llegar a la plaza del ruedo.

Inmediatamente varios jóvenes salieron corriendo delante de los toros, mientras que las chicas y la pareja, al igual que la mayoría del pueblo, eran simples observadores desde la seguridad proporcionada por unas vallas.

Draco miraba entre horrorizado y fascinado como algunos muggles recibían cornadas y golpes por parte del ganado. Algunos quedaban agazapados, esperando a que pasaran de largo, mientras que otros seguían corriendo.

En una de esas un toro, que iba muy lanzado, chocó contra el tablón que protegía al público, pero siguió corriendo una vez recuperado del golpe.

El pueblo estaba cada vez más ansioso, vitoreando y aplaudiendo a los corredores, empujando entre ellos, para no perder detalle de la carrera. Entonces, se escuchó un sonoro crujido y uno de los tablones cedió de su soporte, provocando la caída de varias personas hacia el interior de la calle, arrastrando a Draco en el accidente.

En ese momento, Harry, antes de reaccionar, escuchó un grito a lo lejos, avisando de que aún quedaba muchos toros por llegar.

Draco, desde el suelo, enredado con los otros accidentados, alzó la vista y vio como efectivamente había un grupo de toros que estaban por llegar, y se acercaban en dirección hacia ellos.

La gente, asustada, solo repetía "¡_corred, salid de ahí!"_

Y Draco, actuando por reflejo y sin pararse a pensar, echó a correr todo lo rápido que podía. Maldiciendo por dentro a todo el mundo, desde Harry hasta los muggles y sus tradiciones absurdas, pasando por él mismo, por aceptar meterse en tal embrollo.

Los toros cada vez estaban más cerca, y la resistencia de Draco empezaba a verse mermada. Asustado, hizo todo lo que un mago haría en su situación: sacó la varita y les lanzó un c_onfundus_ a los toros.

Al momento, estos dejaron de correr y se miraron entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer. Unos se tumbaron en el suelo, otros parecía que querían dar media vuelta.

Draco no sabía que reacción iba a tener el hechizo en los animales, pero fue suficiente para ganar algo de tiempo y encontrar un agujero en otra valla, para poder colarse dentro, a fuera de la zona de peligro.

El resto de corredores y parte del público observaba la escena sin entender nada. Para bien o para mal el resto de los toros seguía atravesando la calle, y esos toros confundidos empezaban a recuperar el sentido, por lo que a la gente no le quedó más remedio que seguir con el espectáculo.

Mientras tanto, Harry fue avanzado detrás del muro, en busca de Draco. Cuando dio con él tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de echarle la bronca del siglo, al ver en el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio. Estaba empapado en sudor, con el pelo pegado a la frente y con un color que oscilaba entre el amarillo y el verde.

Draco, al ver a Harry, cogió una gran bocanada de aire antes de decir nada.

—Potter, nunca más te vuelvo a dejar escoger un destino de vacaciones. Nunca —volvió a coger aire—más.

Dos chicos con equipo sanitario se acercaron hasta ellos, para preguntar si Draco necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda médica. El slytherin solo quería salir de en medio de toda esa multitud, así que negó con la cabeza y dejó que Harry se hiciera cargo de la situación.

Este les dijo a los sanitarios que no había problema, que todo había quedado en un susto, y tras ayudar a Draco a levantarse, pasando un brazo por su cintura, salieron poco a poco del círculo que se empezaba a formar a su alrededor. La mayoría estaba ahí simplemente observando la escena, morbosos de haber presenciado un accidente en el encierro, pero más de uno tenía una cara extraña y no apartaban la mirada de Draco, como si estuvieran tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en la cara del rubio. Y tampoco eran pocos los murmullos mientras se apartaban para dejar paso a la pareja.

"¿_Habéis visto qué le ha hecho a los toros"? "Se han quedado quietos, como por arte de magia…"_

Tanto Harry como Draco sabían que si ya antes habían despertado la curiosidad en el pueblo, el accidente de hoy les había convertido en el nuevo cotilleo, superando incluso al misterioso caso del tinte de Antonio. Tampoco tenían duda alguna de que si todo esto hubiera pasado en Londres, ya se habría presentado un equipo de Inefables para tratar de arreglar la situación.

Pasados unos minutos se detuvieron en un pequeño parque, frente a la orilla del río, para poder sentarse y descansar un poco.

—Esta vez sí que la he hecho buena, ¿verdad, Harry? —más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Draco estaba dolido consigo mismo, por haber actuado de esa manera y por no haber sabido actuar de otra manera sin levantar sospechas.

Harry se revolvió el pelo, para tratar de quitar los últimos rastros de nervios que aun quedaban en su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes ahora por eso, ¿qué otra cosa podrías haber hecho? Le preguntó, intentando hacer que no se preocupara.

—Cualquier otra cosa mejor que hacer magia delante de un montón de muggles, creo yo —le respondió.

—Bueno, Draco, reaccionaste sin pensar, no es tan raro —explicó Harry, e inmediatamente empezó a reírse.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes ahora? —y le fulminó con la mirada

— Que has actuado justo como lo habría hecho cualquier gryffindor: primero actuar y luego pensar.

Draco soltó un bufido, entre risa y cabreo. —Dicen que todo lo malo se pega, Potter... eres una mala influencia para mí.

—Creo que eso ya lo dijera tu padre, el primer día que le contaste lo nuestro —se rió, recordando aquella reunión diplomática.

—Si es que en el fondo tenía razón —le guiñó un ojo Draco.

De pronto, escucharon al fondo la voz de María, quien venía corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Draco, Harry! ¡Al fin os encuentro… —exclamó, con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, el rubio.

—Está el pueblo entero hablando de vosotros, ¿qué le hiciste a los toros, Draco?

—Nada, ¿qué iba a hacer, magia? —desde fuera parecía impasible, pero Harry percibió como se empezaba a poner nervioso.

—No, ya... es lo que digo yo, pero no es normal lo que hicieron… —parecía que la propia María dudaba de sus mismas palabras.

—Bueno, tal vez no les guste el color rubio, o tu colonia es demasiado intensa y eso los hizo retroceder —expuso Harry, de repente.

—Te estás ganando una paliza, Potter. —le contestó Draco, con el ceño fruncido. Pero interiormente agradeció esa pequeña interrupción, para desviar el tema principal de la conversación.

—De todas formas parece que los toros han vuelto a su normalidad, y tú estás bien, así que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse —continuó, María—pero bueno, la gente no va a dejar de hablar de vosotros dos después del día de hoy, ni cuando os marchéis. Ha sido todo muy extraño…

—Créeme, estamos acostumbrados a que la prensa no deje de mencionarnos, ¿verdad, Harry? —le preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa burlesca.

Harry se tuvo que aguantar la risa, recordando que no había ni un día en el que no se hablara de uno de los dos en _El Profeta._

—¡Por cierto! —interrumpió, María— Me ha dicho mi padre que el incendio más próximo ya está controlado. Los bomberos están limpiando el acceso a la carretera general, y muy pronto se podrá reanudar el tráfico.

Al oír aquello, Draco se puso en pie rápidamente.

—¡Potter!

—¿Qué? —respondió el susodicho, al momento.

El rubio soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Levanta tu culo, nos vamos a recoger el equipaje.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, le sacaba de sus casillas cuando se ponía a dar órdenes, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo acontecido en el día, se lo iba a pasar. Además, él también quería irse cuanto antes, quien sabe qué más podría pasar si se quedaran un día más.

Se despidieron de las chicas, y ellas les desearon un buen viaje. Pero antes de que se fueran, María les pidió si podían darle un número de teléfono, para no perder el contacto.

—Es la primera vez que pasan cosas tan extrañas en este pequeño pueblo —les explicó, con una sonrisa.

Harry le dio el número de, para disgusto de Draco, su teléfono muggle.

—Es el fenómeno Potter, a su alrededor siempre pasan cosas... mágicas —aclaró, Draco, sonriendo de lado. Y cogiendo al moreno del brazo, marcharon hacia el hotel.

Ya en la habitación hicieron que todas sus pertenencias se guardasen en las maletas, con un pase de varita, listas para ser guardadas en el coche.

Pasaron por la recepción, para saldar la deuda, y les atendió Antonio, quien ya había recuperado su color de pelo original. El hombre estaba más que ansioso de que se fueran, y con un gesto obsceno, les pidió que no regresaran nunca.

Volvieron a bajar hasta la plaza, haciendo balance de todo lo que les había pasado en dos míseros días… Uno más y todos lo muggles acabarían por descubrir el mundo de los magos.

Draco se acordó de lo que le había dicho en una ocasión su amigo Blaise: "Júntate con un gryffindor y tu mundo se pondrá patas arriba". ¡Cuánta razón tenía esa frase!

Cuando estaban dejando las maletas en el maletero, se acordaron de algo muy importante:

—¡El GPS! —dijeron los dos, al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué hacemos? Sigue estropeado —le comentó, Draco.

—Tendremos que volver a usar el mapa muggle, no debería de ser tan difícil… —decidió Harry, pero inmediatamente recordó cómo empezó todo este viaje, y no quiso volver a dejar a Draco guiarle por la carretera, por nada del mundo.

Pero antes de volver a hablar, unas sirenas los interrumpieron. Cruzando el puente, se acercaba un pequeño camión de bomberos.

—Oye, podríamos preguntarles a los bomberos —sugirió, Harry.

—Potter, no vamos a preguntarles. Te digo que esta vez sí sabré seguir el mapa, déjamelo a mí —le dijo, tozudo.

—No, Malfoy, otra vez no. No quiero volver a dar vueltas sin sentido.

—Ya verás cómo esta vez sí que llegamos —el rubio no quería ceder.

—Te digo que no, y no sigas, que me das dolor de cabeza —Harry se cruzó de brazos, intentando dar por zanjada la conversación.

—¡Oye! No consiento que…

Entonces, una voz conocida por ambos, que jamás se hubieran imaginado escuchar en medio de un pueblo en España, interrumpió la que sería la milésima discusión entre la pareja en este pequeño viaje.

—Vosotros dos nunca os cansáis, ¿verdad?

—¡Blaise!¡ Zabini! dijeron Draco y Harry, respectivamente.

Así era, delante de sus ojos estaba bajando del coche de bomberos su antiguo compañero Blaise Zabini.

—Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó, Draco.

—Querido amigo, no podía perderme esto —le dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres famoso entre los muggles, sales en Youtube.

—¿Youtube, qué es eso? —Draco puso una cara rara, como si le estuvieran hablando en chino.

—Otro día te lo explico. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Potter?

—Blaise… —su antiguo compañero de cuarto le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Digamos que alguien del pueblo te ha grabado con su móvil y ha colgado el vídeo en Internet: la gran carrera de Draco Malfoy, escapando de una bestia aterrorizante, con lágrimas en los ojos —explicó, risueño.

Draco entrecerró los ojos —No estaba llorando, Zabini. Además, tú habrías hecho lo mismo, bastardo.

Harry, que permanecía en silencio, atento a la discusión entre su pareja y el mejor amigo de este, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

—Oye… ¿y qué pasa con el hechizo c_onfundus_? No saldrá en el video, ¿verdad?

La cara de Draco palideció en décimas de segundo.

—No os preocupéis, ¿pensabais que sois los únicos a los que descubren haciendo magia entre los muggles? Existe un departamento dentro de los Inefables que se encarga única y exclusivamente de registrar toda prueba o registro de magia, y eliminar aquellos rastros que puedan poner en peligro nuestro mundo. El vídeo se corta, mágicamente, antes de llegar al momento del hechizo —les explicó a los dos—. Nuestro secreto está a salvo. Pero me temo que te espera un poco de papeleo a tu vuelta, Draco —le hizo una mueca burlona.

Explícame una cosa, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí tan rápido? —le preguntó, Draco, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario, ya le encargaría a uno de sus becarios que hiciera el papeleo por él.

—Oh, estaba en una misión, en Valencia, colaborando con una célula española. No os puedo decir más cosas, ya sabéis, cosas de Inefables —sonrió, misteriosamente. Adoraba todo ese secretismo que rodeaba su trabajo. Siempre le era muy útil a la hora de ligar—. Tan pronto recibí la alarma, y vi que eras tú el causante, pedí que me llevaran hasta aquí en coche.

Harry, que acaba de ver una solución a sus problemas, le preguntó a Blaise:

—¿Podrías guiarnos hasta Valencia? Es allí a donde nos dirigíamos.

—Claro, no hay ningún problema. Dadme unos minutos y soy todo vuestro —y les guiñó un ojo.

Se fue de nuevo hacia el camión de bomberos, donde intercambió el número de móvil con uno de los chicos del camión, para darle a continuación un beso de los que quitan el hipo, antes de volver a junto de los otros dos.

Draco y Harry, observaron con sorpresa la escena

—¿Desde cuando le van los tíos a tu amigo? —le preguntó, el moreno.

—Ni me preguntes, a ese le va todo —y puso los ojos en blanco.

Blaise volvió a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en la cara.

—Bueno chicos, cuando queráis nos vamos.

—¿Y ese beso? —preguntó, Draco.

—Me crucé con el camión cuando me dejaron en la entrada del pueblo, y una de mis fantasías siempre había sido subirme a uno, para conocer a esos hombres que luchan contra el fuego… —les explicó, con una sonrisa libidinosa—. ¿Nos vamos, o vais a seguir interrogándome? —le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

Andando, Zabini, y ve delante —gruñó, Draco.

Se subieron en el coche, para así hacer el último trayecto de aquella escapada. Lo que sucedería en Valencia, ya sería otra historia…

* * *

**Rincón de la autora**:

¡Y esto ha sido todo! Espero que os haya gustado :) y nuevamente perdón por las faltas en el fic. Aún tengo mucho que aprender :)


End file.
